A vehicle assembly, such as an airbag cover, may have an attached plate that penetrates with tongues, which are distributed over its circumference, into perforations arranged at the vehicle assembly. The tongues may be bent into matching molded slots on the back of the vehicle assembly about a bending edge, which is arranged between the perforations and the slots.
A vehicle assemble in the form of an airbag cover is described in JP 11-189119 A. Insofar as it is customary to attach a metal plate, in particular to the cover of an airbag arranged in the steering wheel of a motor vehicle, with the manufacturer's emblem on it, the cover known from JP 11-189119 A provides that oval tongues are configured at the metal plate which protrude at right angles from its outer edge. When the metal plate is attached to the steering wheel cover, these tongues are guided through slot-shaped perforations correspondingly configured thereon and bent on the back and/or inner side of the cover in contact with the cover. There are slots arranged on the back of the cover in order to lock the tongues after bending. The slots likewise have an oval shape, and as such, accordingly accommodate the free ends of the bent tongues therein. A corresponding bending edge is arranged between the perforations and the slots of the steering wheel cover.
A disadvantage associated with the known attachment is that the tongues may slip out and or be pulled out of the slots when sufficient force is exerted via the associated bending edge. Insofar as corresponding forces may appear in airbag covers when the airbag is released, this manner of attaching the metal plate to an airbag cover is not sufficiently reliable. In order to improve the reliability of the attachment of the metal plate, an additional protection of the bent tongues can be provided in this type of known attachment configuration. However, additional devices and processing steps are associated with this which are cost- and labor-intensive.